


All's Well Until It's Not

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: One might say things were going swimmingly.





	1. As a thank you

Riptide winced at the pinching sensation in his wrist.

“Sorry, is it that tender?”

“No, no,” he rushed to reassure Velocity, “I’m just a wimp about this stuff—I mean, uh, yeah, it’s kind of sensitive, but that’s not your fault! You’re amazing—an amazing doctor, I mean—uh…”

She smiled as she scanned the bolthole for further damage. “I appreciate your vote of confidence, but make sure you tell me if anything feels off, all right?”

“Yessir.”

Velocity began screwing a clean bolt into place, and Riptide suppressed a laugh of his own when it tickled the threads. Job finished, Velocity entered a few glyphs into her datapad and patted his knee. “You’re all done!”

He realized he’d been staring at her, slack-jawed. Oops. What was the right response? Oh, right, a thank you.

“I love you.”

She nodded distractedly. “Any time—what?”

“Wait, what?” Oh, no. “I, uh, I meant ‘thank you.’ Sorry. Spaced out there for a second.”

“Oh, it’s all right! It just took me by surprise, is all—”

“Don’t worry about it, really. Please.”

“Of course.”

“So, uh, see you later—”

“I certainly hope not!” Her voice was high and strained, probably from the awkwardness of the situation.

“Oh, well, okay.” Primus, he’d really messed up.

“Oh! No, I mean, not in the medibay! Because that would suggest you needing medical attention.”

“Oh. Yeah, that would be bad. So, uh, I’ll see you around?”

“How about Swerve’s?”

“What?”

“Never mind, I—”

“Are you serious? I’d love to!”

They fell silent, staring at each other with wide eyes. Riptide cracked a grin first. Velocity covered her mouth, but a giggle burst through. Hysterical laughter filled the medibay.


	2. In a letter

“That’s what I’d like it to say on my spark chamber: ‘no regrets.’” Velocity paused. “Except for you, Riptide, you no-good, cog-brained, two-faced gearstick-muncher! These are your friends you’ve left behind! Do you feel the slightest bit sorry that you’ve left them to die? Is it worth it to know that you and your precious mutiny have won?”

She was screaming, she realized, but it felt too cathartic to stop. “We’re all going to die, you coward! I thought you cared about—Skids—Nautica—Nightbeat—all of your friends!” Her voice broke. “I thought you cared about me.”

Velocity bit her lip, afraid to continue, but the floodgates had been opened. “You said you cared about me. You said you—” She couldn’t say the word. “You said,” she repeated . “You spineless, water-sucking liar—I cared about you! You knew that! How could you side with them after—”

She stopped again. “You traitor,” she whispered, “I trusted you.”

The blinking red light by Rewind’s face caught her attention once more.

“I—oh. Can you edit out… that whole tirade there?”

The archivist nodded. Velocity composed herself as best she could.

“Oh—P.S.—I’d like to be recycled. Whatever’s left, if it still works…”

For a moment, the sheer hopelessness of their situation consumed her, and she thought once more, with longing, of a laughing pink face and glowing yellow eyes.

“...then give it to someone else.”


End file.
